A gait of a legged robot is typically viewed as a cyclic pattern of leg movements that produces locomotion through a sequence of foot contacts with a surface. The legs provide support for the body of the legged robot while the forces resulting from surface contact propel the legged robot. A particular gait (e.g., walk, trot, run) may include several variations based on difference cadences and input steering directions. Selection of a gait variation when the legged robot is in a particular state can be challenging, as some variations might result in the robot becoming unstable or exhibiting undesirable movement.